User talk:Athrun Feya/Sandbox/Update
the update looks really nice. necro's are gonna fucking sexy in gvg with some of those new skills --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 02:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) they made those random rit hexes about as useful as bloodmagic in pve... wooo.. - AthrunFeya - 02:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :The new DwG is quite amazing, as well as AR ignoring Ancestors, the rest were meh though. --Frosty 02:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Manly farmer You still need wary stance don't you? With 30x raptors you'll still bet rupted on whirlwind a fair number of times--TahiriVeila 21:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Also: lolursan--TahiriVeila 21:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, I should sleep more. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 22:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Tbh, run the OoP on a hero :D Maybe even replace Mark of Fury with Jaundiced Gaze for more FC enchanting and e-management. Not sure yet... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:44, 22 February 2010 :was gonna get around to do that. but as i read demonic flesh, it's still something you can only cast on yourself. strong w/n. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 23:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Sleep is for wimps ;0--TahiriVeila 02:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :: :::I think you can target anyone with it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:08, 23 February 2010 ::::Oh, wait. I misread it. God I hope it's not only self-targeting....and if it is then you'll have some mighty brave W/N and E/N teams. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:10, 23 February 2010 :::::It will either be like Dark Aura, or then they just meant the lifesteal works like MoP, not on your target but around it. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm starting to regret deleting my pve war :( --TahiriVeila 13:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think I'll definitely be putting Jaundiced on my E/N hero's build. Enchant removal + FC enchant casting + e-management is too hard to pass up. So much utility! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:03, 23 February 2010 ::::::::Yeah. I also remembered that i deleted my pve war b/c gws pve sucks and if i want to PvE i just play the ground part of SWG ^______^ --TahiriVeila 16:01, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, note the synergy off spammable shouts and demonic flesh UPSSSSSSS. --Frosty 15:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :DB/MS + Demonic Flesh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:41, 23 February 2010 ::pretty good. strong elite especially! - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 15:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Jagged + Fox Fangs triggers demonic more! Eliteless builds are teh sex. --Frosty 16:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, but MS/DB does AoE physical damage plus AoE lifesteal! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:45, 23 February 2010 ::::lol at any attempt to balance pve. demonic flesh will shit over anything in pve --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 16:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::And Jagged-> Fox Fangs -> DB doesn't? --Frosty 16:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good point. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:15, 23 February 2010 :::::they've basically said, here, tank and spank and advanced splitting and speed clear tactics arent ok. go c-space some elite areas. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::oh i failed at indenting, was meant to be a reply to frosty. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::also i think people are overestimating what they're gonna do to demonic. I think its only going to be around ~10-15 health gain. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That'll still be pretty imba, combined with bloodbond, SoH, orders, and GDW. Wots autoattacking for 200s m8?--TahiriVeila 19:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::^ and splinter in some cases. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:00, 23 February 2010 : :> Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Lau Your ursanway is very hawhttp://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201002.4/skins/common/images/button_sig.pngt, and has made me decide to: Request for friendship. Also, I guess since Graz can bare you, so can I. :< 'đarkchaoş]' 02:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :bear*--TahiriVeila 02:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::called dwarvenway I guess. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 02:32, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::ignore question moar pl0z 'đarkchaoş]' 02:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::wut question? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 02:46, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ill take that as a yes 'đarkchaoş]' 02:52, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::: You can be a pretty screwed up fella, but when you're not being 'homophobic, I can tolerate you just fine. --''Chaos?'' -- 11:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) No SoH for dervbomb makes me sad :(--TahiriVeila 19:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Orders with holy damage made me lol. Life Guardian 19:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::hence "orders for energy management" also was half asleep when i made it. need to change some WS- ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|Feya]] - 19:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ups i forgot orders don't mesh with AoHM. Too used to being unable to buff melee with anything except conjures i suppose =P--TahiriVeila 19:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wait, I wasn't being dumb. My point was about SoH which totally works with AoHM. HurrDurr jsc--TahiriVeila 21:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::So uhh, Have you tried these yet? I'm curious how fast it blows shit up. [[User:D Breezy|'''Breezy Is A Jerk]] 15:27, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That;s tonight's job. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 15:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ahh, this is just for fow atm, right? [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk']] 15:31, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::We tried it out but at about 4am and our healer disconnected as soon as we got to forge. the hammer wars are strong and brave but I think the mid/backline needs refining a little. To be honest though, they didn't nerf SF enough for this to become used enough. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 01:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Damn, yah, i wishi they woulda just killed SF rather than made it slower. I've been running physical way, urf shakur makes my warrior happy :) [[User:D Breezy|'Breezy Is A Jerk''']] 02:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC)